1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic apparatus of the type, in which terminal and leading electrolyte bathes are connected to both the ends of a high voltage power supply circuit, respectively, in which an electrophoretic column is connected between those electrolyte bathes and in which a sample introduction system and a measurement system are arranged in this order in the electrophoretic column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there is an isotachophoretic apparatus using terminal and leading electrolytes. More specifically, there is recently proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,264 or 3,941,678 a capillary type isotachophoretic apparatus which uses a capillary tube as an electrophoretic column. In the apparatus thus proposed, however, it can not be judged whether or not the separation of sample components is complete thereby to allow the electrophoresis to be effected at a uselessly long distance or to invite a fear that notwithstanding that the migration distance is so insufficient that the zone is still the mixed one of the sample components it is misjudged as one of a single component.